Just a Camping Trip
by Myew-chan
Summary: It was supposed to be just a simple camping trip. So how could such a simple thing go so horribly wrong? Poor Demyx..
1. Chapter 1

One day I(Myew-chan's sis) suddenly thought "What if the organization members all went on a camping trip?" Since I couldn't get the thought out of my head, I wrote it here right now as you can see because you're reading this right now.

* * *

Chapter one- Into the Woods 

Once upon a time there was a happy place in The World That Never Was. It was a nice, dark day as usual and the happy members were doing absolutley nothing important.

Larxene was sitting on the floor and reading some kind of magazine when Axel came over. "Boom." Larxene's hair then spauntaniously burst into flames. "ACK! MY HAIRS ON FIRE!" She desperately tried to put out the flames and shot some thunder at Axel. Demyx happened to be around at the moment and put out the flame with his wateriness. "DIE AXEL!" Axel turned and ran down the hallway. "COME BACK HERE!" Larxene then got up and followed. An explosion was then heard from somewhere in the place. Zexion was not amused. "I'm trying to experiment here." Axel looked up and nervously smiled. "Sorry Zexion. It's Larxene's fault." Larxene glared at him and pulled out her daggery thingies. Before she could strike, Axel made a very unexpected remark. "Your hair is blue." Zexion sighed as Larxene took out her handheld mirror and shrieked at her reflection. "My beautiful hair! It's so, so blue! It's a hideous blue!" Saix, being around then said, "Hey, I have blue hair you know." "Oh, sorry, it's just that it looks so terrible on me!" replied Larxene.

Somewhere else Roxas tripped and fell. "Ow." When looking to see what he tripped on he spotted a really long cord. After following it, it lead him to Xigbar, Xaldin, Luxord, and Marluxia. The funny thing was that they were all playing some kind of handheld thiny. "What are you guys doing?" he asked. Marluxia, without looking up replied, "We're playing multiplayered kirby on the GameBoy PIE." "Pie?" Roxas was confused. "It stands for Perfectly Impossible Emulator." answered Xaldin. Roxas was even more confused. "Aren't emulators not handhelds?" "Well now they are." Roxas then noticed that one of the walls were melting very quickly. Axel broke through the wall and melted down the next as Larxene ran after him yelling, "COME BACK HERE!" The first comment said was, "Wait, was Larxene's hair always blue?" And the second was, "I bet it's Axel's fault." When everyone looked back at their GBPIE, their expressions turned very pale and shocked. Their heads slowly turned and noticed that part of the cord had melted when Axel came by...

Xemnas couldn't take it anymore. When he started to work on his documents, it was interupted by some loud noises. After that it sounded like the building was collapsing and finally it sounded as if the entire organization (excluding himself) were running and screeming down the halls while trying to destroy everything in their path too. This was somewhat correct but anyways, Xemnas exited his room and saw how the place was in total caos.

A few minutes later, everyone was standing in front of the superior, very scared. Xemnas glared at all of them and calmly said, "You all have been very noisy lately and has forced me to punish all of you. I will send you all on a camping trip into The Woods That Never Was for seven days. If you are still here in ten minutes, i'll just have to make your punishment worse. Much, much worse." Everyone shuddered. "Well? Why don't you start packing? Times ticking." Everyone, at this remark, ran in all directions towards their rooms. Xemnas sighed, "Finally, peace and quiet. I wonder if they'll survive the trip." After thinking awhile he added to his thoughts, "Possibly, possibly not."

Less than ten minutes later, nearly everyone was gathered outside of the building. Larxene brushed her hair madly and glared at everyone. "When Axel comes back i'm going to rip him to shreds! Because of him, my hair will forever be blue!" "Why don't you just wash it out?" "..." Larxene considered Zexion's remark and turned around. "Is Demyx here?" Everyone shook their heads. "Darn! Where is he then?" "Still packing I presume." said nobody.

Back at the castley thing, Axel walked down the halls into the rooms with really weird names. "It seems that everyone has already gone outside," he thought, "Where is that cookie jar?" He turned the corner into the kitchen and saw Demyx, stuffing stuff into his bag. "What are you doing Demyx?" asked Axel. Demyx looked up. "I'm taking some snacks." "Oh." Axel then noticed a cookie jar on the counter. "So that's where Marluxia hid it! On the counter!" he took some cookies and stuffed them into his pocket. "Okay, lets go Demyx." "Okay."

Right when Axel and Demyx were in sight, Larxene glared at them. " Demyx, wash the blue outa my hair. NOW." Demyx, not wanting to be hurt, obeyed and used his water techs to get the blue off." Larxene then glared at Axel. "Even if my hair isn't blue anymore, you will still pay!" She lunged at Axel and started stabbing him like crazy. "Help! I'm dying!" Luxord delightedly turned to Xigbar. "I bethca Larxene will win." Xigbar then replied, "I do to!" They both put some munny on some table and after Larxene won, they both took eachother's munny. "Hah! I win!" "Well I win too!" Zexion sighed.

The woods were dark and spooky and the group, after getting deep enough into the woods started to set up camp. Marluxia was assigned to be leader of the trip and so decided to give everyone an important job. "Okay, heres a bunch of sticks. Everyone draw a stick and shortest gets to go find food." Everyone drew a stick from Marluxia's hand. Demyx was shocked. "But it's so scary! I might get eaten!" Larxene then laughed, "If anything tries to eat you, just kill it!" Demyx then looked very solemnish.

After a while, all the jobs were chosen. Demyx looked for food, Roxas lit the fire, Axel looked for firewood, and everyone else set up tents and stuff. Because everyone voted on it, a group servent was also going to be a job. "Okay, grab a stick. Shortest is groups helper." "You mean slave." corrected Larxene. "No, I mean helper." persisted Marluxia. Everyone drew a stick. "I was hoping that Axel would get shortest." mumbled Larxene. "Tough luck Roxas! It's okay though 'cause i'll help you if you ever need help!" Roxas grumbled and replied, "I won't need any help, kay?" Everyone then set off to complete their tasks.

Demyx walked through the dark woods and glanced at everything. It was dark and spooky, anything could happen. He felt something grab his leg and he let out some kind of scared noise. Demyx fell to the floor. Everything went black.

Roxas on the other hand was miserable. "Stupid fire. Won't light." Axel came over with a huge pile of firewood. "Need help?" "No." Roxas would never give in to being helped by Axel. Five minutes later Axel snapped his fingers and the wood all set on fire. Roxas glared at Axel. "thanks..." "Don't mention it!" Axel then went to see how everyone else was doing and stopped. "What the.." Larxene's tent was very big and circling around it was a barbed wire fence. He walked over and accidently stepped on a very well hid string. It snapped, activating a bunch of kunai thingies which all shot at him. Larxene popped her head out of the tent. "Get off my lawn. Your getting it all dirty." Axel got up and pulled out the kunais. "What's with the traps?" "To keep you away." Axel then turned and left to avoid any other injuries. "Hey! Come back! You forgot to clean up the blood you left here!"

By the time all the tents were set up, it was dinner time. "Wheres Demyx?" Everyone murmered to eachother and then Larxene said, make Axel go get him." Everyone, agreeing on this, sent Axel into the darkness. Axel walked around in the direction Demyx went and then noticed something on the floor. After getting a good look at it, it turned out to be Demyx, head first in a puddle. "What happened to you?" Demyx said nothing. "You dead?" nothing. Axel pulled up Demyx and Demyx then, alivee again, said, "Keep away from the tree. Mushrooms. Evil. _Kill.._" Axel narrowed his eyes. "Have you gone mad? Mushrooms don't kill people. Your just being stupid." "Blarg." "I take that as a yes." He looked into the hole in the tree and to his surprise, it was full of radioactive mushrooms. "Okay.." A bear jumped out of nowhere and attacked them. Axel killed it and took it and Demyx back to camp.

"There was a bear in the woods?" Everyone was in awe. "I thought it was just nobodies and stuff like that. Really, bears and radioactive mushrooms, who'd every think of that?" "C'mon, let's just eat the bear and have _scary stories!_" So after the bear was gone they all looked around. "Who's first?" "I know!" said Axel. "Let's get Demyx to tell us what happened to him!" Everyone agreed and looked at Demyx, who shuddered. "Okay.. it was a dark and stormy day and you guys sent me into the woods. It was terrifying and I looked around nervously for food. Suddenly. something grabbed me and I fell. After I got up I spotted a tree full of mushrooms, and not thinking of the consequences, took a handful. The mushrooms got up from their perches and stared at me. They drew nearer and nearer and finally grabbed me and pulled me to floor. Agh, the pain, the seething pain. The mushies were RIPPING ME APART! BLARG!" Demyx fell to the floor in fedal position and then became very quiet. Everyone shuddered. "Just hearing Demyx talk like that makes me scared." Xigbar got up and waved his hands around. "C'mon now c'mon, lets just get to bed and live in the morning."

The tents each fit three people (but some of them had less)and were organized in rows. In tent one lived Xigbar, Luxord, and Xaldin. Tent two had Vexen and Lexaeus. Tent three was Demyx, Axel, and Roxas. Tent four was Marluxia, Zexion and Saix. Finally, the last tent had Larxene and Larxene only. So anyways, they all went to sleep and waited for a new day to come.

Far away, Xemnas sat at his desk and shuffled through his papers. "It's so very peaceful here. I wonder if the organization is lasting well in the woods." He then continued his paper shuffling.

* * *

Okay, that's end of chapter one. It gets REALLY weird and I know I had typos but it's not my fault. Also, it's not my fault that I don't type well. Please no flames 'cause those are really mean. Flames will be used to burn up the last remaining copies of kh2. And also kh. And kh com too. Also they will be used to melt your computer. And stuff like that.  
No flames plz! 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, this is chapter 2

* * *

Chapter two- Uncool Encounters 

It was a nice sunny morning and after a while, everyone was awake. Well, almost everyone.

Larxene kneeled down and poked Demyx with a stick. "Is he still all psycho and stuff?" "Yeah." answered Roxas. "He's been like that all night." Larxene stared at Demyx some more. Demyx twitched in return. "I think he's gone mad." "You're being silly Roxas. He's not crazy, he's just...suffering from mental problems...yeah.." "Same thing." insisted Roxas. "Okay, fine, I admit it, he's crazy." admitted Xigbar. "What do you think Larxene? Uh, Larxene?" She was still staring at the twitching heap of Demyx on the floor. She, herself, also twitched a few times. "Larxene! Hang in there! You need to keep hold of your sanity!" cried Marluxia has he shook her back and forth. Larxene snapped out of it and looked around at everyone, looking very confused. "Who, what, where, huh?" "You were acting funny." "Oh. It's just that...when you look at him...you just feel that you're being dragged into something deep down somewhere..." Xigbar worriedly than yelled, "Now she's speaking crazy talk! Call the paramedics!" "I'm not crazy!" she insisted. "I'm telling the truth!" "Oh." Xigbar said not apoligetically.

After everyone was awake, it was time for breakfast. Marluxia smiled at everyone and began, "All right people! We're going to have breakfast now! Let's draw cards today! Luxord lended them to me so I can use them. There are ten cards in all, since I'm leader and Demyx is...crazy,and one of them is an ace. Ace is the person who takes the job, kay?" Everyone than drew a card. "All righty! Now that the food person has been chosen, let's do the cook!" The remaining nobodies put the cards back and after Marluxia shuffled them, they drew again. "Okay! Now for firewood!" Repeat the process. "Now for the fire!" Again, repeat. "All right. That's it. Now go do your job!"

Everyone hustled around, doing whatever and so. Roxas glared at the wood. "I hate you." He rubbed some sticks together and glared again. "I blame you for everything." Axel laughed evilly behind him. "So Roxas, you're stuck with fire again, huh?" "Shut up, Axel." "You're so cold Roxas! That's why I won't help you!" "I don't need your help." Axel smirked and skipped away. Roxas was sad. And emo. That's why he hated lighting fires. They made him sad and emo.

After a while, all the jobs were done except for the getting the food part and the cooking the breakfast part. "Where's Luxord? He should have come back a long time ago with the food!" Larxene, out of boredom, started throwing daggers at a tree. "Man, when will I be able to show everyone my radical cooking skillz?" asked Xigbar. "I've never tried before, that's why I think it'll taste great!" "Just thinking about it makes me feel sick.." mumbled Larxene as she continued her dagger throwing. "It can't be that bad!" argued Marluxia. "What the.." Everyone turned to Larxene as she backed away from the tree. Some kind of radioactive ooze stuff was pouring out of where her daggers penetrated the bark. "Eeeewwww." said mostly everyone. "What's in that tree?" Larxene got out another dagger and started scraping at the now radioactively glowing tree. "Maybe we'll find the source if we cut into the center of it." she thought aloud.

At that moment Luxord fell from a tree into the center of camp. "I...got...the...gooods..." Xigbar kicked him. "Are you dead?" "I'm...not...dead..." Saix, speaking for the second time in this fanfic, said, "Is collecting food really that bad?" "Yes..." After that Luxord stopped moving. Or talking. Or anything. "Lookit this!" Larxene pointed into the center of the tree which was stuffed full of glowing mushrooms. They had peachy colored stem thingies and had orange caps that had yellow spots on them. It also looked like they had little eyes and mouths on them. "Freaky." stated Xigbar.

When they all went to go check what Luxord had brought, it seemed that he had a sack of potatoes. "There's potatoes in this forest too?" Everyone looked at each other. "Weird." Xigbar cooked the potatoes on the fire that was, once again, started by Axel and gave everyone one plate full of mushie stuff. At least they _thought _it was stuff. It kinda looked like _not _stuff. _Stuff._.. Axel took a bite out of it and chewed for a second. "It tastes kinda like mushrooms." Next, Lexaeus took a bite. "I agree with you." Larxene then tasted some. "That's weird. I thought it was a potatoe." "I did too." They looked at Luxord. "What are these?" Luxord was wrapped in a blanket, huddled up on the floor next to Demyx. "It...is...mushroom..." Axel then went and squatted down next to him. "Sooooo, how'd you get these mushrooms?" Luxord shuddered. "It...long...story...blarg..."

_Flashback sequence:_

_Luxord walked through the the woods, whistling to himself. "I wonder what kind of food i'll find out here." He spotted a group of mushrooms on the floor. "I think i'll collect these here mushrooms." The mushrooms seemed to start moving or something but Luxord ignored that. He pulled out a nice big sack and started throwing in mushrooms. "Yummy yummy yummy, I got mushrooms in my tummy." He, for reasons unknown, started to sing. After the sack was nicely stuffed, he stood up. Suddenly, something grabbed his leg. He was pulled down. He looked down and saw a savage bunch of wild mushrooms. Bloody fangs. Foaming mouths. Everywhere. He ran. And ran. They dragged him down._

_Blood._

_He climbed up a tree. Mushrooms there too. He jumped off and landed into the center of camp. Then the mushrooms stopped chasing him._

_End of flashback_

Everything was quiet. "How'd he do that?" asked someone. "I dunno." Axel thought about something and said, "If it was so bloody, why were you bloodless when you got here?" Silence. "I take that as an 'I don't know' then." Larxene glanced at the glowing tree and turned to everyone, saying, "I think we should close up that tree." Everyone agreed.

Soon, all was well. Everyone was doing something and everyone seemed...happy. Maybe. Axel was playing cards with Roxas. Marluxia, Xigbar, Xaldin, and Larxene were playing the GBPIE. Saix was reading. Vexen was studying something. And Lexaeus and Zexion were playing chinese chess. All was well. Suddenly, but unnoticeably, Demyx twitched and slowly stood. His eyes were blank and he hovered into the woods. He really did hover.

Three hours later, Vexen noticed that Demyx was missing. "It seems Demyx is missing." Everyone looked up from what they were doing except Zexion. They searched the camp but no Demyx was to be found. How strange.

The woods started illuminating a strange light that night. For dinner they had the left overs from the mushrooms they had for lunch. "What the fudge!" yelled Larxene. She pointed at something and when they looked, it was Demyx. It looked like he was never gone. "I think it's best to just ignore it." suggested Xaldin.

After that they all gathered together at the fire. Axel smirked at all of them and spookily whispered, "Now it's time for SPOOKY STORIES!" Everyone shudderd. "C-can't we have not scary stories tonight?" "So Larxene is a scaredy-cat, huh?" Larxene frowned, "No! It's just that all these scary things have been happening lately and I don't really want to hear any more freaky things. I've had enough." "If you're so scared then go back to your tent. You'll just be missing out." Larxene stuck her tongue out at him and went back to her tent. "Now, let me begin." Axel grinned at everyone.

"Once upon a time, there was a happy group of twelve people. They all were very happy and decided to go on a camping trip. They soon ran out of food and the rain storms were so strong that all the shelters were in ruins. They were forced to feed off of the green icky stuff that grows on rocks." "Yuck!" "Yes, yucky it was indeed. Some of the friends couldn't take it anymore and started going loony. But one friend had gone completely psycho and killed his best friend. Then he ate him. Yummy!" "That's so not yummy!" "Well, it was for him. Then the other friends got some ideas too and ate each other too. Only one was left sane. He was smart so he went and left the forest and went home." "How come the others didn't?" "Because they were too stupid. And crazy. And forgot which way was out.One friend was also smart but didn't know how to leave the woods. He ate delicious birds that lived in trees and lived for a long time. Soon all the other friends were dying.One friend then went and cornered another. He went forward and-" "Don't say it!" "What?" "The icky detailed thing!" "I wasn't going to say that." "Good." "Well, anyways, he ate him and used his meats for shelter." "That's so gross." "I know. So then the smart friend who left, never came back and the other smart friend who was stuck, found the exit. Everyone else died. Oh yeah! Also, the smart friend that was stuck saved his other friend and let everyone else die." "Sooo, the smart one who left is Zexion, right?" "How'd you know?" "He's the only one who'd leave us all to die." "Oh, yeah. Hahaha. You got it right. This story is based on us. I'm the stuck one and I saved Roxas. Larxene ate people first and everyone else died." Long pause.

After that, everyone went to bed, freaked out by Axel's strange story, and waited for the next day.

Back at HQ, Xemnas sat at his desk and drank from his fancy cup of wine. "It has been a day now. I'm thinking it's possible that one or two are dead already. Ah well. As long as at least one member comes back, it's fine with me." He then continued his perfect and peaceful day.

* * *

Hahaha. ... Yeah, they all will DIE. Just kidding... Anyways, next chapter, there will be trouble at camp...big trouble...hahahahaha...hehehehehehe... yeah... Also, I kinda got my sis to spell check this chapter. -.-; 


	3. Chapter 3

I haven't updated lately, but whatever. Chapter 33333333333333333333333333!!!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything! Just my computer! Wait, not even that's mine...

* * *

Chapter three- The hunt begins 

The next morning, Axel opened his eyes to a new and happy day. Whistling to himself, he left his happy tent of happyfulness and walked outside. After looking around a bit, he noticed that the camp was completely destroyed. Blood covering all of the floor, trees, tents, whatever. "Oh! It's Larxene! Hello!" He cheerfully called out. Larxene was buried under a large pile of mushrooms, that seemed to be trying to claw out her intestines with their...teeth? "..." "Gee, I think she's dead! Well whatever!" After spinning around for awhile, he noticed that everyone else seemed to be dying too. And Roxas and some others were missing. Axel then was overcome with shock. "ROXY-POOOO!!!! WHERE'D YOU GOOOOO!!!!" Pausing for a sec, he then added, "YAH! VEXENS GONE!!!!!"

At the other side of camp, Zexion came out of his tent and took a short glance at all the chaos. After that, he left. To somewhere. Who knows where.

Meanwhile, the camp was being completely rended to shreds by the crazed mushrooms. The only ones that seemed to be alive were Axel. Everyone else was gone. "Where on earth have they gone!?!?" Thought Axel in great frustration, "Now theres noone to cook me breakfast!" A murmering noise was then heard from one of the trees. Axel, a bit frigtened, slowely approached the trees, and hovering out was Demyx. Demyx looked up at Axel with his eyes all blank-like. "You and your companions have defiled these woods. Now you shall all perish by the hands of the all mighty race, the Mushrooms!" Axel was terrified. "Oh em GEE! Demyx! You've become a wizard-priest-mushroom person! Wow!" Demyx hovered a bit closer and gave Axel a pathetic look, which really didn't suit Demyx. "You foul creature. I will make sure that you are killed brutally by the great MUSHMOM!!!" The trees all suddenly shuffled a bit with mushroom-birds flying out. A scream was heard then, but who it belonged to, you don't know, but I do.

Roxas was bored. And lonely. And cold. And tied to a tree. "What the heck..." He wasn't tied to the tree in any ordinary way though, he was tied to it while inside of it. Inside of the tree, Luxord also sat there, bound and gagged. Roxas was then a bit pleased. Atleast he hadn't been gagged. "Sooo, do you have any idea why we're here?" "Mmmmph!" "Oh, I see. And the rest?" "Mmm mm phph mmmph!" "Huh." A shadow then fell upon the two and when Roxas and Luxord glanced up, it was Xaldin. "I'm getting you out of here." He put on a pair of shades on took out a chainsaw. BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!! Or whatever sound it is that chainsaws make. After getting out, Roxas realized that the tree was stuffed with radioactive goop. Therefore, now he was covered with radioactive goop. "God, this is so gross." A chattery-monkey-like noise was then heard from some nearby bushes. Just as Roxas turned, the screen moved upwards with the birds all flying out of the trees and stuff. All dramatic like.

Larxene was finally recovering from the night attack. She slowly staggered to her feet and stabbed all of the mushies that were near her. "Agh, I feel so...sick." She was bleeding from random places and had a really bad headache. Glancing towards her tent(which she wasn't in at the time), she remembered about her first-aid kit, and so went inside. A while later, she was wrapped with bandages and walked a bit out, looking at the remains of camp. "Oh my gosh..." Demyx was there. Sitting in a large throne. Made up of mushrooms. The chair, being made of living things and all, was moving about, transporting Demyx to the places that he needed to go to. Larxene hid behind the nearest large object and watched as Demyx stepped out of the chair. He mumbled a few words and spun around his magic staff, causing a large magic ring to appear before him. To Larxene's surprise, a large smirky-grin appeared on the watery-loving maybe-friend of hers, and he saved his staff in the air. "Great Mushmom, RELEASE YOUR MIGHTY REIGN UPON THE NON-BELEIVERS AND SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN THEM!!! SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNUUUHHH!!!! Larxene then gasped.

Roxas was a bit sad. All the guys he was hanging out with had now vanished. Also, he was alone in a pile of snow. SNOW. What was snowing doing in the woods that were completely green just awhile ago? And you know what, does the World That Never Was even have any weather? Roxas was puzzled. After getting up and out of the cold snow stuff, he glanced around. Thinking that this was the stupidest camping trip(and the only one too) he had ever been on, Roxas decided that he could either A. get frozen and get thawed out later by some nice people, or B. look for shelter. He also considered C. kill himself. But he couldn't have been THAT emo, so he stuck with B. Looking around for a bit, he then saw something very stupid. Xigbar, was stuck to a tree. But not in ANY way, he was frozen to the tree. As in, the tree froze, and he was incased in the ice that was also incasing the tree. Poor poor Xigbar, but its not like Roxas cares or anything. Xigbar, still being alive it seems, started twitching from inside the ice. Roxas decided that it wasn't his duty to help him, since Xigbar was mean to him a lot anyways. AND the fact that Roxas wouldn't ever bother wasting his time to help someone. He probably would help someone who might help him in return though. Which wasn't Xigbar. And yes, Roxas is such a jerk. Xigbar then looked sad.

Because of all the ruckus, the day had gone by pretty quickly. Marluxia was very sad. He wanted to lead his buddies to make the most perfect, orginized, happy, perfect camping trip ever. But it was all ruined. Luckily, Marluxia loved to plant stuff and loved flowers and plants very much, therefore, the mushrooms respected him, considering the fact that Marluxia respected them in return. Marluxia loved mushrooms! And you know what, Marluxia loved all plants! And anything that grew from the floor that were filled with plant celly goodness. That's why he was seated in a large happy building made entirely of...trees. Marluxia loved trees. He then decided to sing the tree and flower song! Yay!

_Trees are great and awesomeeee__  
And so are flowerrrrssssss  
Everyone loves trees better than possumssssssss  
And flowers are so prettier than towersssssssss_

And so forth. Marluxia's songs sucked. But who cared. The mushrooms appreciated it, so whatever. And so Marluxia was happy.

Far away, Xemnas glanced at the calendar. He felt like the orginization was going to come back late for reasons unknown, but he then though otherwise. They were all strong, responsible people, so of course they would come back! That's how Xemnas' thought went. But then he considered the fact that none of them were really responsible. "Well whatever. If one comes back at all, that's good enough for me." He then continued drinking his tea.

* * *

I'm running out of ideas for EVIL! And yeah, the mushrooms aren't any kinds of mushrooms...they are...

MAPLE STORY MUSHROOOOOOOOOOOOMSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!And if you don't know what they are, then it's okay. Later, i'm planning on having ZOMBIE MUSHIES!!!!

Well, I hope you like the story! So plz fave! And comment! And stuff like that!


End file.
